John and Dave
by GreyWolf272
Summary: So John and Dave meet up in a Dream bubble, and Dave causes John to talk about something... After that they have a random chat.


"Um Dave?" John said a bit uneasy

"What" Dave said nonchalantly

"Terezi came to me and talked really quickly about you eating ice cream naked so I came to check if it was real, was it?"John said, the last part having a combination of fear and excitement

"Definitely not naked but I did have ice cream" Dave said lifting up a spoon, with a combination of saliva and chocolate

"Oh well that's um good. I mean it's not like I wanted to see you naked or anything, cause I'm not a homo. But I was just curious why you would do that" John said biting his cheek afterwards

"Suuurrree you're not" Dave said sarcastically

"I am not Dave" John demanded trying to sound sure of himself

"Whatever you say" Dave said as he rolled his eyes

"Its true Dave, stop trying to change the words around I am not a homosexual" John said

"You totally are" Dave said still sarcastic

"Yes I am not I am not a homo" Jon said getting mad at Dave's sarcasms

"Okkkaayy" Dave said waving his arms

"Dave if I'm a homo, then... then that means your twice a homo!" John said angrily

"At least I can admit it" Dave said with a little chuckle

"Wait what your a homo?" John said with disbelief

"Yep. I can proudly say that i am a flaming homosexual" Dave said with a grin as he pointed to himself

"Why flaming?" John questioned

"Why not" Dave said with a shrug

"Ok... well since you are proud of it I should be too... Dave I am Homo" John said shakily

"I already knew this" Dave said

"Well ok then now that that's out in the air what should we do, cause I was only told to come here and investigate you eating ice cream but now we both confessed our homosexuality?" John said

"I don't know" Dave said shrugging

"HM well... um, do you wanna... I don't know do gay stuff?" John said scratching his head

"Really. gay stuff?" Dave said annoyed at John

"I don't know what to call it, and I have been in the closet so long I feel like I was in Narnia" John said

"I think you were way past Narnia John" Dave said holding his head

"Hey! don't hold your head at me" John yelled to Dave

"I just did" Dave said

"I may have been in the closet but I wasn't that far in. I just wanted to keep it hidden until the right time" John said

"Everyone already knows" Dave said blatantly

"Wait how? I thought I hid it good" John said confused

"It was pretty obvious" Dave said with a chuckle

"I wasn't that obvious. I thought no one knew, well except maybe Karkat" John said with concern in his voice

"Everyone knows John." Dave said with a sigh

"Well hmp! if everyone knew how come they didn't tell me so I could stop hiding" John said as he turned from Dave

"Maybe because they wanted you to finally admit it" Dave said with a shrug

"Well if they told me I wouldn't have felt so much pressure to keep it hidden. Aren't you a time traveler, why didn't you just go back in time and tell yourself to tell me so that I wouldn't have to feel so self conscious" John said turning around

"I didn't think I should do that." Dave said sitting down

"Well you should do that so past John doesn't have to feel the same weirdness that present John has to feel" John said

"Nope" Dave said shaking his head

"Why not?" John said with a bit of a whine in his tone

"I don't want to" Dave said

"Dave you went back in time before just so you could drink the bottle of apple juice that the other Dave drank so that you would get it before him, get revenge, and not be you made an infinite loop because of that." John said getting fed up

"Hey shh" Dave said

"Dave I will not shush you made an infinite loop of stupidity over a BOTTLE OF APPLE JUICE! And you won't back in time for me!? your friend" John said getting angry and putting both hands on his chest

"No because this is funny" Dave said starting to laugh

"What! This is not funny. To you maybe but to me this was a whole thing to try and hide and slowly build up confidence to say. Like I can't just go "Oops I made a mistake, might as well go back in time and fix it" no I can't do that. John said doing and impression of Dave

"You are the knight of TIME, I am the heir of BREATH if you need someone to help you fly with your long Cape then you call me. So please Dave just go back in time to stop all of this drama I had to deal with" John said trying to plead with Dave

"I'll think about it" Dave said scratching his chin

"You aren't actually going to think about it are you?" John said staring annoyed at Dave

"No because this is funny" Dave said resuming to laughing

"Dave!" John yelled

"nope" Dave said shaking his head

"COME ON PLEASE!" John pleaded

"What drama did you have?" Dave said curious to see if it was serious

"The emotional drama I had" John said Pointing to his heart

"John, no." Dave said straight faced and annoyed

"Why? please tell me why" John said starting to sit down

"Because you need to get over it yourself" Dave said lifting a finger above his head

"Dave you can't go all Guru on me." John said straight faced and annoyed

"You and me both know you are too "ironic" for that, and what do you mean get over it myself, I can't it's not like a flue" John said

"You're something else man" Dave said chuckling

"Just like you Dave. Fine I'll get Jade to help me then" John said starting to get up

"Good luck" Dave said with a smirk

"Thank you, and good luck to you with the whole fantasies thing whatever that is, I'm not really sure Terezi just mentioned it and then left. what is she talking about?" John said confused

"Don't worry about it!" Dave said abruptly

"Now I am worrying about it" John said concerned

"It's nothing you need to know about John" Dave said in his usual relaxed tune

"Ok... fine then" John said dusting off his pants

"You want to know ask her." Dave said with a shrug

"Ok I will next time I see her hopefully" John said with a smile

"Well I'm gonna go" Dave said as he was getting up

"Bye Flaming gay Dave" John said as he was walking away and waiving

"Bye egderp" Dave said waving back at him

 **Hey so this third one I am making. If you have read this before then you would notice that somethings have changed, and if not well they changed still. This was fun to do and allowed me to just be random with John. Once more these are random encounters and not planned, I was John and Dave in unknown. I hope you enjoyed and a review would be nice**


End file.
